Broken Wheel
by Silver Fox28
Summary: Sailor moon and Wheel of time hehehe im not good with summaries!
1. Betrayal Tears the Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon or the Wheel of Time series...........although I wish I did...........evil fiends!!!!!! ^_^  
  
'thoughts' "spoken"  
  
Chapter 1 Betrayal Tears the Heart  
  
Usagi was in shock. Her friends, her family, and her world were gone....all because of the man she thought she had loved standing in front of her. Darien's face was contorted into a half sneer, half smirk at her pain.  
  
"Don't worry, Usako, you'll be joining them soon enough," he cackled with enjoyment at her loss. Usagi's eyes regained some life as she glared at him with the deepest hate she ever experienced in her life. She felt no pity or sadness as she had for Beryl, Nehelania, or any of her past enemies. "I hate you," she whispered with rage, "I hate you and I will kill you! I will make sure your soul will not be reborn ever again! I will send you to the bottom level of hell so you can understand my pain and loss!"  
  
Darien merely smirked again and replied, "Oh is the poor little Moon Princess angry? It'll all be over soon, my dear, and you will be the one to lose. I will take you star seed as I did with your poor little senshi." He gestured toward the glowing seeds behind him that were contained in a shield as they sparkled with each senshi's own colors. Usagi looked at them in sadness and grasped her brooch.  
  
"I will defeat you for everyone you hurt," she shouted with vehemence, "Please, Ginshizou (A/N lol is that how you spell it?), give me strength! I accept my destiny!" Her broach caused the area to explode with a bright and pure light.  
  
"What is going on!? You aren't supposed to have so much power," Darien shouted in confusion and rage, "No!! Come back to me!" The starseeds had burst out of their confinement at the plea of their beloved princess and joined together to form a giant multicolor ball of light that shot towards Usagi.  
  
She closed her eyes as her body absorbed the power and Darien's eyes closed to keep from being blinded. Usagi gasped in shock as she heard the voices of her friends. 'Minna, you've come to guide me'  
  
Don't worry, Odango, you can kick Darien's butt with our power! Mars power....... 'Rei, thank you. I won't let you down!'  
  
I wish I could be here with you, Usagi. This is the least I can do. Kick some butt! Jupiter power....... 'Lita, I'll show him all you taught me. Rest in peace'  
  
I have faith in you, Usagi, just keep your head in the battle and don't lose focus! Mercury power....... 'Thank you, Ami, I'll try my best!'  
  
Don't worry, Bunny! You can still look at the bishounen after this! Don't forget me and find your true soul mate! Venus power....... 'Always thinking about the boys, V-chan, even in battle! I'll keep you memory alive!'  
  
Princess, the tides have changed but I won't forget your kindness and purity! Neptune power....... 'Michiru, you're so elegant even at this time, and I'll miss your beautiful music!'  
  
Kick this bakayuro's butt, Koneko, and show him that a princess isn't always weak! Uranus power....... 'I will, Haruka, you can count on it! I'll miss the car rides even if they give me a heart attack half the time!'  
  
Princess, I'm sorry for not being able to help. You are so pure and I will miss Chibi-Usa. Thank you for your kindness and for being my friend! Saturn power....... 'I will miss you, Hotaru, and your quiet protection. Thank you.'  
  
I am sorry I could not protect you once again, Princess, please forgive me. Pluto power....... 'You were there for me, Setsuna; don't blame yourself for what no one could have stopped!'  
  
"Hahahahahaha! I may have lost those pitiful star seeds, but your friends still won't come back," Darien snickered. Usagi's eyes snapped open as she got up from her knees.  
  
"It is your time to die, Darien, may you never rest in peace. COSMIC MOON POWER!!!!!!!"  
  
A blast of silver light washed over the area as Usagi embraced her final destiny and the sacrifices her senshi had made. The light disappeared and a new sailor suited soldier stood where the once mournful princess stood. Darien's eyes widened in alarm and a small amount of fear began to worm its way into his heart.  
  
"I am Sailor Cosmos, Queen of the Stars, Ruler of the Universe, Protector of Innocents, and the Messiah of Light. In the name of the cosmos, I will punish you for the dire crimes you have committed. Face your punishment," stated the newly made queen. Usagi's hair had turned to a brilliant silver color and her new uniform was basically silver and white while a multicolored eight-pointed star rested on her forehead. She carried a silver and white staff in her hand that was longer than she was tall and had a silver crystal at the top. She had pure white wings that were motionless besides an occasional flutter as if to reassure that they were real. Silver boots adorned her feet and white gloves were worn on her hands that reached up to her elbows. Her bodice and skirt had remained unchanged except for the color and her eyes were now a swirling blue and silver mass with a few speckles of black and black pupils in the center.  
  
Darien was now frightened out of his mind. He had not expected to battle against a legendary fighter who was practically immortal.  
  
Cosmos said once again, "Face your punishment."  
  
Dun dun dunnnnnnn! I feel better now! Hehehehehe cliffhanger! I already have an idea about the next chapter and it will definitely have the Wheel of Time in it. Who should Cosmos be paired up with?  
  
Mat, Rand, Lan, or maybe even Logain! *wiggles eyebrows* I'm up to like the sixth book right now and Perrin is married so no girlies for him! Lan is supposed to be Nynaeve's but they're not married yet! Mwahahahahahahaha!  
  
Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Silverfox28 ^_^ 


	2. Final Goodbyes

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon or the Wheel of Time series...........although I wish I did...........evil fiends  
  


* * *

  
Ok, I found out that my italics aren't really showing which is really annoying! So I'll be putting "/" before and after italicized words.  
  
'thoughts' "spoken" / italicized words /  
  
Chapter 2 / Final Goodbyes /  
  
Cosmos raised her staff high into the air with the crystal pointing to the skies. Darien's face finally showed true fear and he gasped as she began glowing with the senshi's colors. (A/N I'm gonna make up attacks, so applaud my imagination  
  


* * *

  
"CELESTIAL TORRENT!!" (A/N notice the double exclamation marks   
  


* * *

  
The sky began to glow as a swirling mass of color formed above them. Multiple stars, different colored and different in size, came falling down leaving a wave of sparkles behind them.  
  
They speeded towards Darien and he screamed out in terror at his incoming death. Cosmos looked on indifferently as he was speared in various places and did not shut her eyes as a light exploded from him and the surrounding areas were bathed in a purifying white light.  
  
The light disappeared and so had Darien, an evil menace like many others who had fallen to the pretty sailor suited soldier who had been destined since her birth to gain her greatest power at her greatest loss. Cosmos sighed in resignation and looked around at her now dead world as tears came to her eyes.  
  
'I'm the only one left, everyone is gone. Am I destined to be alone?' She looked into the sky and saw the moon shining brightly in sorrow at her child's despair. She hardened her eyes and whispered to herself, "I will still protect the innocents no matter where I go. It is my duty to all of humanity!"  
  
She raised her hand and formed a black portal. 'I don't know where I'm going, but I'll protect those who are pure on the other side!" She leaped into the portal into a new world, a new life, and hopefully a new love.  
  
(A/N hehehehe maybe I should end it there...nah, I'm not that cruel and I promised the Wheel of Time in this chapter!)  
  
Cosmos (A/N After she introduces herself I'll start calling her by her name) landed on the ground lightly and looked around and tried to see if she could see where she had landed.  
  
'Did I land in a desert or something? It's so dry and hot here even if I'm not sweating since being Cosmos allows me to be comfortable in any environment. I should see if there is any life around here.'  
  
She spread her wings and flapped them carefully. Cosmos than began to run while flapping and soon was lifted up in the air. 'This is fun!' She began laughing in joy at the freedom she felt as she swooped up and down doing many tricks in the air. She felt her face stay in the small smile and thought 'I'm glad I can still have fun even when I'm sad.'  
  
She squinted her eyes and flapped a little faster as she saw a large group of people standing near a gray stone column covered with symbols. She let a breath out that she did not know she had been holding as she felt their auras. 'Good! They are all 'pure innocents'!'  
  
She flew closer and someone finally noticed her and shouted in shock, amazement, and fear. (A/N Now here we go to the Wheel of Time people! I'm gonna be using a lot of excerpts from the book.)  
  
"I did it," Rand panted, looking around. The Warder was all that was holding him upright; his face was drained and drawn, like a man on his deathbed.  
  
"You came close," Moiraine said coolly. Very coolly. "The / angreal / was not sufficient to the task. You must not do this again. If you take chances, they must be reasoned and for a strong purpose. They must be." (A/N that was from the book. Now it's my story! I'll let you know when I switch from my story to the actual book story.)  
  
They heard a shout and turned to the one who had made the undignified noise. It was Mat and he was pointing into the sky in shock.  
  
"It's a flaming angel! She's bloody beautiful!"  
  
Everyone looked at where he was pointing and their voices were caught in their throats in amazement. A beautiful goddess with wings was flying towards them and was about to descend at any minute soon. She had shining silver hair and pure white wings. She carried a silver and white staff in her hand that had a silver crystal at the top. Silver boots adorned her feet and white gloves were worn on her hands that reached up to her elbows. (A/N that was practically the same description as the in the last chapter. ^_^ let's see what they think about the skirt)  
  
Every Aiel snapped out of their bewilderment and quickly veiled themselves and readied for battle. Rand just stared at the beautiful being unable to move in his astonishment.  
  
Cosmos's eyes widened as she saw the so called 'innocents' veil themselves and raise spears for battle. She flew a little faster and finally landed in front of them. She smiled disarmingly at them and said, "I mean you no harm. I have just arrived...here and I do not know where I am."  
  
A man stepped out of the suspicious crowd and smiled widely at her. She giggled as he suddenly winked at her and bowed.  
  
"My name is Matrim Cauthon, you can call me Mat, and you are in the Waste! May I ask you name, beautiful?"  
  
Cosmos's eyes widened slightly at the endearment and giggled again. Her laugh was a tinkling of silver bells blowing in the wind. "My name is...Serenity... you may call me Serena or Sere as my friends call me," she stated. Her eyes lowered as she remembered her friends.  
  
"And where are your friends," Mat asked curiously not noticing her eyes suddenly sadden. "Shut your mouth, Mat! Can't you see she is sad now?! My name is Egwene Al' Vere, Miss Serenity. Please forgive Mat's rudeness."  
  
Serena raised her eyes as she heard the shout and saw a girl a little taller than her with dark eyes and long brown hair.  
  
"It is alright. Please, just call me Serena or Sere! Miss makes me feel old and I want to be friends!" Serena gave a blindingly bright smile and said, "As for your question, my friends are dead..."  
  
Egwene smiled at her words and gasped at her last remark. She hurriedly said, "Oh I am so sorry! I didn't mean to..." "No worries," Serena kindly said, "You didn't know and it's in the past."  
  
"Nice to know you can move on so quickly, Odango Atama!"  
  
Serena whirled around and gasped as tears filled her eyes once more.  
  
"MINNA!"  
  
Serena charged at them and leaped into their arms as she began to sob heart wrenchingly.  
  
"I saw you die and I felt so sad! I accepted my destiny as Cosmos so that I could defeat Darien!"  
  
The senshi looked at each other and looked back to Serena sadly. Pluto spoke first and said quietly but loud enough for everyone including the crowd behind Serena to hear.  
  
"Princess, Hime," she began, "We are truly dead. We are here for our final goodbyes before we go to our eternal sleep and travel to the fields of Elysion."  
  
Serena's eyes overflowed with tears again but she merely sniffled once more and shakily took a deep breath. She gave a wavering smile and said in a trembling voice, "So this is our final and formal goodbye, ne?"  
  
"Yes, Princess," the senshi said sadly in unison. "Well, I guess I shouldn't keep you from your well deserved rest," Serena said chuckling sadly. The senshi smiled at her brave exterior and separated into their groups. Serena stood with her back straight in front of them and transformed into her princess dress.  
  
She ignored the gasps from behind them and stated, "Serenity, Princess of the Moon and Sailor Senshi of the Moon and Cosmos, now Neo-Queen of the Moon, Earth, Stars, and Cosmos, the Goddess and Messiah of Light"  
  
The Inners stepped up and bent their right knee to touch the floor, fisted their right hand and placed it above their heart.  
  
"Minako, Princess of Venus and Sailor Senshi of Venus, now Neo-Queen, the Goddess of Love."  
  
"Rei, Princess of Mars and Sailor Senshi of Mars, now Neo-Queen, the Goddess of Fire."  
  
"Ami, Princess of Mercury and Sailor Senshi of Mercury, now Neo-Queen, the Goddess of Ice."  
  
"Makoto, Princess of Jupiter and Sailor Senshi of Jupiter, now Neo-Queen, the Goddess of Storms."  
  
They than stated as one, "The Inner Senshi created to serve and protect Serenity." They knelt and bowed their heads as the Outer Senshi stood behind them and kneeled.  
  
"Haruka, Princess of Uranus and Sailor Senshi of Uranus, now Neo-Queen, the Goddess of Wind."  
  
"Michiru, Princess of Neptune and Sailor Senshi of Neptune, now Neo-Queen, the Goddess of Oceans."  
  
"Hotaru, Princess of Saturn and Sailor Soldier of Saturn, now Neo-Queen, the Goddess of Death and Rebirth."  
  
"Setsuna, Princess of Pluto and Sailor Soldier of Pluto, now Neo-Queen, the Goddess and Protector of Time."  
  
They than stated as one, "The Outer Senshi created to serve and protect Serenity." Serena nodded in acknowledgement to the statements. The senshi all stood and spread out. The Outers stepped forward as one to stand between each Inner to form a single line. They smiled sadly and said proudly as one,  
  
"Till our last breath, we will protect Serenity, the Princess of the Moon and now Neo-Queen, our leader, our friend, our pillar, our light!"  
  
Serenity stood straighter than possible as tears formed once more and regally announced, "Your oaths are accepted and have been fulfilled. I release you to rest in eternal sleep and to live the rest of your life in the fields of Elysion!"  
  
They all smiled and as one broke out laughing and crying as she ran to them for one last hug. "Goodbye, Princess. Find your happiness in this world and cry no more," They shouted as they began to fade away in the wind.  
  
"Goodbye, minna!!! Enjoy your sleep and say hello to Helios for me!!"  
  
Serena continued to wave furiously until each senshi was gone. Her hand dropped to her side as she sniffled tearfully. She wiped her face and turned to see the crowd staring at her in bewilderment once again. She giggled and walked towards them royally.  
  
"What about me, Meatball Head!"  
  
Once again, Serena whirled around and began crying. This time she cried the hardest as she saw her future daughter standing in front of her with tears streaming down her face.  
  
"How could I forget you, you little spore," she choked out jokingly. They continued to look at each other crying until Serena dropped to her knees and held out her arms. "I missed you darling," she sobbed out to the pink head underneath her chin. They cried for what seemed like hours until Chibi- Usa lifted her head and said, "I'm not alive right now, Moon Momma. I'm here to say good-bye before my starseed goes to the Galaxy Cauldron to wait to be reborn to you one day. So you better get looking for someone fast so I can come back!"  
  
Serena smiled and laughed out loud and replied, "Of course, Small Lady, anything for my favorite and only daughter!" They laughed together and Chibi-Usa said, "It's time, Moon Momma. I'll miss you! Don't forget about me!"  
  
"Forever and always in my heart, Small Lady."  
  
"Forever and always in my heart, Moon Momma."  
  
They hugged one last time before Chibi-Usa started to run off waving as she faded away in pink sparkles.  
  
"I love you, Mommy!! Bye!"  
  
"I love you too, Chibi-Usa!!!"  
  
Serena smiled sadly and turned to speak with Egwene and Mat again. They were all staring at her and she sighed, "This is gonna take a while..."  
  
Ok that's good! I don't want to add anymore to this chapter because then I'll run outta ideas (this chapter was six pages)! Don't worry though; I have a lot of ideas! Bye bye!!  
  
SilverFox28 


	3. Important Notice!

No one is reviewing!!!!! I only got like 3 reviews and they didn't vote on couples. I can't continue writing unless I have more reviews with votes!!!! I am also rewriting Chapter 3 a little bit because it seemed a little odd.  
  
SilverFox28 


	4. Story Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon or the Wheel of Time series...........although I wish I did...........evil fiends!!!!!! ^_^  
  
'thoughts' "spoken" / italicized words /  
  
Chapter 3 / Story time /  
  
~before~  
  
They hugged one last time before Chibi-Usa started to run off waving as she faded away in pink sparkles.  
  
"I love you, Mommy!! Bye!"  
  
"I love you too, Chibi-Usa!!!"  
  
Serena smiled sadly and turned to speak with Egwene and Mat again. They were all staring at her and she sighed, "This is going to take a while..."  
  
~now~  
  
"...and now I'm here to continue protecting people and to, hopefully, start a new life," Serena said sighing quietly. She looked up and a comical sweatdrop appeared on her head. 'They're all just staring at me!!!! This is getting a little scary...'  
  
Finally someone cleared their throat and calmly stated, "So you are a Queen and Goddess, and you're immortal?" Serena looked at them and said, "Yes, I am. Well, I'm not exactly an immortal. I can get killed but I would just be reborn again, and I heal / very / fast."  
  
Egwene blinked once...twice...thrice (A/N hehehehehe thrice is such a funny word) and finally said, "Um, how about we introduce everyone now and than we can talk about this...uh...our world." Serena blinked once...twice...thrice (A/N hehehehehehehe) and beamed. Everyone squinted their eyes since the light from her smile was so bright they were almost blinded. (A/N it's a laser beam!!!) She giggled and said, "Ok!!!"  
  
~about 2 hours later~  
  
"...so this is Moiraine, she is Aes Sedai, and her Warder, Lan," Egwene continued. Serena looked at the two and blinked, and then she looked again. 'Moiraine...she looks...young, but like she hasn't gotten older at all...that's weird. Lan looks like The Rock, (A/N heheheheh Lan is a wrestler) *sweatdrops* but not muscular. His face is so...emotionless, but he's kinda cute' Serena giggled quietly and listened to Egwene again. "...and you already know Mat and I...Oh yes! This is Rand," Egwene said sheepishly.  
  
Serena looked at who she was pointing to and her eyes widened slightly. 'He is so hot!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He is a total bishounen, if Mina and Makoto were here they would start drooling. *sweatdrops*' Rand had grey blue eyes like storm clouds and looked very...fit. (A/N I couldn't think of a word, so sue me! *sweatdrops*) Serena could feel a blush coming up in her cheeks and looked away from his eyes.  
  
Egwene had seen the "connection" and giggled silently as she began to plan a way to make them a couple. (A/N yea, Egwene is kind of...not normal *sweatdrops* and Elayne hasn't "told" Rand about her "feelings". MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA I feel so evil ^_^) She poked Serena in the ribs than looked slyly from her to Rand as she looked up and wiggled her eyebrows. Egwene tried to hold in her laughter as Serena began to blush furiously while glaring at her in embarrassment.  
  
'Oh yea...she's angry' thought Egwene as she began to snicker as the others started to stare at them in bewilderment. Mat grinned at Serena and winked again. He smiled at her giggles and said, "I'm guessing you want to hear about our world!"  
  
~a loooong time later~  
  
"...so we're going to this Rhuidean place to see the Wise Ones," Mat said to Serena grinning again. Serena frowned slightly in thought and wrinkled her nose like a small child and said, "Rand is a person known as the Dragon Reborn, He Who Comes With the Dawn, and a bunch of other titles. Moiraine is an Aes Sedai which means she can control certain elements and Lan is her Warder, or protector. Egwene is an Aes Sedai too but doesn't have a Warder yet. Rhuarc is a clan chief and you are going to see a Wise One called Amys."  
  
Mat and Egwene nodded furiously and Serena smiled, "Ok then. I'm a bit confused, but I'll go with you to see these Wise Ones too!" Egwene and Matt grinned happily.  
  
Rand smiled in his head and thought 'Good, she is coming with us. Wait, what am I thinking?!? Blood and bloody ashes, Rand, you barely know her even if you heard her life story and she heard yours. *sweatdrops* that was a bloody stupid thing to think."  
  
Moiraine than said quietly, "We must rest now so we will be prepared to go to Rhuidean tomorrow. Serena, you may sleep in the same tent as Egwene and I." Serena nodded and smiled at her gratefully. Moiraine returned the smile, thought not as brightly, and thought to herself, 'she is a kind girl and bright too. I wonder if she could learn to channel...she will be good for all of us though' Moiraine sighed and went to their tent.  
  
~a while later~  
  
"Psst, Serena, are you awake," Egwene hissed. Serena growled and turned to face her, "I wasn't / before/ you started hissing at me." Egwene sweatdropped and sheepishly said, "Sorry, but I wanted to talk to you for a little bit."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Do you like Rand," Egwene bluntly said.  
  
"What?!?!?!" Serena looked around and lowered her voice to hiss the same question. "What?? I barely even know him!"  
  
"I saw you looking at him! Don't deny it."  
  
Serena sweatdropped as she saw Egwene began to cackle maniacally. 'I really need to become friends with normal people *sweatdrops*'  
  
Moiraine loomed over them looking like Bloody Mary (A/N you know her...the freaky lady...who's bloody) and hissed in annoyance, "Rest!!!!!!"  
  
Both girls went "eep" and quickly turned away from each other to huddle into their blankets. (A/N Serena has the power to changer her clothes just by concentrating, unlike in the story where people can change their clothes in the World of Dreams but the clothes can change when they lose their concentration. This is one of the perks of being Cosmos, but she'll change like normal people at times!)  
  
~the next day~  
  
"Rise and shine, lazy bones!!!!!"  
  
Serena yawned and blinked continuously until the little sparkles in her eyes disappeared. She glared at Egwene as she got off of the mattress and flopped down saying, "I hope you aren't cheery every morning or I would have to kill you." Egwene smiled and said sweetly, "Don't you want to see Rand today though? I should start planning your wedding!" (A/N people in my story aren't as uptight as in the book so they can make jokes like that without having a heart attack ^_^)  
  
Serena's jaws flapped open and she began to glower, "Egwene, I am going to count to 5 and when I reach 5 you better be gone! 1...2...3" Her eyes widened and she began to run for all she's worth! "...4...5!!!! I'm coming after you now!!!!!!"  
  
Serena zoomed out of the tent and began to run after Egwene while whooping a war cry. People packing up the tents looked up and stared as they saw a brown blur (Egwene) and a silver blur (Serena) running around like maniacs. Everyone shook their heads and grinned as they stopped to watch and than continued like nothing was happening.  
  
"Help meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee," squealed Egwene. Serena continued to whoop as she zoomed after her while dodging things with amazing precision. 'I guess being late to school everyday really helped ^_^'  
  
She did not realize Egwene had stopped until she ran over her and another person.  
  
"Oof," went the two people as they were trampled over. Serena sweatdropped as she trotted over to the 'road kill'. She smiled sheepishly as she saw the footprints on Egwene and said, "Well that's what you get, butthead. I feel sorry for the person under you though."  
  
Her eyes widened as a hand appeared and waved around while a muffled voice said, "That would be me, the victim." 'Oh my god!!!!!! That was Rand's voice! This is so embarrassing!'  
  
She hauled up Egwene who had swirlies in her eyes and was saying, "Look at all the pretty stars!" Serena dropped her and helped up Rand while babbling the whole time, "I'm so sorry! I was chasing Egwene but I didn't see that she stooped so I ran over the both of you! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me I didn't mean to! Sorry!!!!!!"  
  
Rand chuckled while brushing himself off and said, "Don't worry, I'm fine. It's o...kay..." He had made the mistake of looking into her eyes and was now in a daze. They stared into each others eyes for about five minutes. Rand thought 'She is so beautiful...I think I might be falling in love..." Serena was also thinking and was lost in his eyes 'He is so cute...is this love? It's so much different than what I felt for that baka, Darien...'  
  
Egwene had finally become sane and was now looking at the pair while snickering quietly. Moiraine walked towards her and said, "You have to get dressed. We are going in about 5 minutes." Egwene's mouth dropped open and she looked at herself. She grabbed Serena and started shrieking, "Serena we have to get dressed!!! You can look at Rand later!"  
  
Serena turned dazed eyes toward her and said, "Lead the way."  
  
She could feel Rand's eyes on her as Egwene dragged her back to the tent. Egwene threw on some clothes and looked at Serena critically, "I don't know if I have anything in your size. You're so tiny!" Serena blinked and looked at her, "That's okay. I have my own clothes. Watch!" Egwene looked at her as if she had gone crazy.  
  
She smiled and began concentrating on an outfit.  
  
"There!"  
  
Egwene's mouth dropped open again and than she said in confusion, "What kind of clothes are these?"  
  
Serena grinned, "These are called a tanktop and capris! They are very comfy too!" Egwene nodded and smiled, "Trying to dress pretty for Rand?" She got bonked on the head as Serena fumed, "Don't be silly! Let's go!!!!"  
  
They walked out of the tent and everyone stared at Serena. They walked over to Moiraine and Lan and waited for them to say something. Moiraine looked at Serena and asked, "Where did you get those clothes? I've never seen them before." Serena answered, "I kinda made them. They are clothes from my world. I just concentrated and they appeared. It's one of the perks of being Cosmos!"  
  
Moiraine blinked and nodded, "It's time to go now, Rand." She turned to Rand where he had been looking at Serena in her new clothes. He nodded.  
  
They walked for a little while and finally saw a camp. (A/N here is the book part)  
  
They stared outward warily, not toward the valley and the fog-shrouded city that must be Rhuidean, but at two camps, one to either side of them perhaps half a mile away. The two clusters of dozens upon dozens of low, open-sided tents, one twice as large as the other, clung to the mountain slope and very nearly disappeared against it, but the gray-brown Aiel in each camp were clearly visible, short spears and arrow-nocked horn bows in hand, veiling themselves if they were not already. They seemed poised on the balls of their feet, ready to attack.  
  
"The peace of Rhuidean," a woman's voice called from the upslope, and Egwene could feel the tension leave the Aiel surrounding her. (A/N my story part now. I'll be mixing sentences from the book with my story. They will just be minor sentences so I won't say when I am using them)  
  
Serena felt Egwene grasp her tanktop and she sharpened her senses to the direction of the voice. She had felt the Aiel calm down and she wanted to see who had caused the calm. She saw four women with shawls and jewelry come down a hill where smaller tents had been placed. Two had white hair but one did not look old at all, there was a dark haired lady with streaks of gray, and there was a blonde-haired lady. She heard Egwene gasp and looked at her questioningly.  
  
"The one with white hair but doesn't look old is Amys, the Wise One who wanted to see me." Serena gave a small nod in understanding and turned back to see the Wise Ones. They had announced that no blood would be shed and the Aiel had separated already. Serena looked around and saw that everyone looked slightly relieved that there would be no fighting.  
  
She looked forward and saw the Wise Ones walking towards them and stiffened slightly. The one called Amys walked towards Rhuarc and said, "Welcome, shade of my heart." She smiled at him and Rhuarc smiled back and gave her hand a small squeeze before leaving his hands at his sides. 'They are either family or they are married. I would go with the latter' thought Serena shrewdly.  
  
"Where is the one known as a goddess queen," she heard Amys ask. Serena looked at her sharply and saw that all the Aiel had come back to hear the Wise Ones speak. She took a deep breath and stated in a slightly suspicious crystal clear voice, "That would be me. How did you know I would be here?" She stepped forward and found she was much shorter than all the Wise Ones and had to look up to see her face. She stood up straight and proudly asked again, "How did you know?"  
  
The Wise Ones smiled and began to whisper to each other. Serena raised her senses and heard the other Aiel whispering but couldn't hear the Wise Ones' conversation. 'They are shielding themselves...'  
  
Finally they broke apart and Amys said, "A woman named Pluto came to us in our dreams and said that you were coming with the one known as Egwene and the shade of my heart. She told us to treat you well." Serena smiled and thought 'good old Pluto. She's still looking after me when she should be relaxing.' She then heard Amys say, "Welcome to Rhuidean, Holy One." Serena smiled warmly at them and said, "You can call me Serena or Sere."  
  
Serena walked back to the group and heard Moiraine and Egwene speak about 'Portal Stones' and than quieted when a man came to speak with Rhuarc. The men spoke quietly and Lan quietly told them that a Wise One was allowed to enter any Aiel camp and are never touched by a blood feud. Everyone then had water poured on them because of the heat. Lan was about to pour some one Serena but she raised a hand and stated calmly, "I can stand any environment because of who I am." He nodded and walked back to Moiraine.  
  
They saw Rhuarc turn to a flame-haired man and asked him something. The man, Couladin she heard from the question, answered back about someone dying and someone in Rhuidean. He then said that if the man known as 'Muradin' failed, he would enter. The white-haired Wise One who looked grandmotherly reprimanded him and he replied angrily but then abruptly stopped as he was about to say something. Serena frowned and thought to herself, 'That man is trouble.'  
  
She broke out of her thoughts as Rand walked up the hill to stand next to Rhuarc in front of Amys and the other Wise Ones. He did a strange bow and formally asked to enter Rhuidean. Amys and Bair (the other white haired Wise One) answered yes, but then Couladin broke in angrily and stated that Rand had no right because he was not an Aiel.  
  
Serena scowled. She had had enough of this arrogant man. He reminded her of Darien...she shook her head and grimly walked up with the others trailing after her including a Maiden of the Spear known as Aviendha.  
  
The others on the hill were looking at her with shock and uncertainty. Serena rounded on Couladin with Egwene behind her and said in a cool voice, "Rand has as much right to go into Rhuidean as you do," her eyes flashed silver in her fury and the others gasped, "You have no right to say he can't! You are not a Wise One and cannot give permission!"  
  
Couladin looked at her strangely and angrily said, "Who do you think you are!? Foolish wetlander." Everyone around them winced including the Wise Ones and Serena snapped. Her hair flew around her as the wind began to furiously blow and she glowed silver while her eyes swirled like a storm was brewing.  
  
"Watch yourself, mortal," she hissed vehemously. Couladin blinked in confusion but turned around and argued with the Wise Ones once more before finally turning around and going down the hill. Amys cleared her throat before saying, "Um moving on...Melaine? Seana?" They responded yes after shaking out of their daze. Rand blinked and said quietly, "My mother was an Aiel." Serena saw Egwene blink in confusion out of the corner of her eye and stored that information for later. Amys stated slowly, "Your father, not your mother."  
  
That's it!!!!!!!! Yay!!!!!! It's the end of the chapter because I can't think anymore ^_^ Vote for who Serena should be with: Mat, Rand, Perrin, Lan, Galad, Gawyn, Logain, or Mazrim!!!!!  
  
Silverfox28 


	5. Meeting New Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the Wheel of Time series...........although I wish I did...........evil fiends!!!!!!   
  
A/N: It's been a while since I've written a chapter. Good news is I've graduated!!! Anyway, since no one else is gonna vote I think? Serena is gonna go with Rand.  
  
Some people asked what I was gonna do with the three people who were supposed to be with him in the book. In my world, they all think of him as family (hint: Rand and Elayne practically are family and frankly I really don't like Elayne at all sometimes!!); therefore, no problems and no time wasted writing about him turning them down. on with the story!!  
  
'Thoughts'

"Spoken"

/ Italicized words /  
  
Chapter 5 Meeting New Friends  
  
before  
  
She snorted 'They wanted a sign and now they have one, but they're too scared because they never thought it would really happen...How sad...' She watched as the two teens painfully drank water into their parched throats.  
  
She felt a sudden wisdom as all her lives and years lived wash over her. Her whisper was silent and sorrowful but carried in the air, "The battle for this world has finally begun..."  
  
now (A/N: People are gonna be just a little bit OC, hehehehehehehehe)  
  
"...The seventh day since you all went down into the valley."  
  
Serena looked at Rand's surprised face as he heard those words. The water bag dropped from his hands as his face grew earnest. Serena became concerned as he did not utter a reply. She went to him and placed a hand on his forehead carefully.  
  
"Rand? Are you alright? Maybe you should lie down..."  
  
His eyes refocused on her face and she began to feel something strange deep inside herself. Rand's eyes tore away from hers as a slight blush began rising in both their cheeks. Egwene and Mat both began to snicker until Mat gave a slight grunt of uncomfortable ness. Rand looked at him worriedly and said to Amys, "I saw how you flung Couladin. Will you Heal Mat?"  
  
Serena watched as the Wise Ones looked at each other uncomfortably and replied for them, "If they cannot do the Healing needed then I will help. I need to repay you in someway for allowing me to come on your journey anyway." Rand nodded at her and looked on curiously as she walked up to Mat and held a hand hovering in front of his chest. Egwene gasped in shock as Serena began to glow slightly with an unearthly silver light. The glow transferred to her hand and a ball of light was formed. They watched as the ball entered Mat's body and stared as all his injuries began to disappear. Soon Mat looked fine, albeit a little dusty.  
  
"Blood and bloody ashes, that was amazing," Mat finally uttered, "I feel wonderful! I could run a thousand miles!" Serena took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.  
  
"It feels...odd to heal after being in a battle a few days ago," She whispered. Rand and the others gave her a concerned look. She smiled brightly at them and told them she was alright. Rand felt a slight stirring and suppressed a second blush of the day that was about to rise again.  
  
They all started up to the Wise Ones' tents and there was laughter as Lan told of why he did not follow Moiraine. Serena was content as she realized she had found new friends who were loyal to each other and who had welcomed her into their hearts.  
  
'And maybe a new love too' she thought while giving a discreet glance towards Rand. Egwene saw her gaze on him and gave a slight giggle while elbowing Serena slightly. Serena jumped and scowled in embarrassment while Egwene began laughing. The others looked on in confusement but also began laughing as Serena's face turned even redder due to her naturally pale complexion.  
  
She gave a sigh of long suffering and dragged a laughing Egwene up to the tents before she could embarrass her even more.  
  
a while later

Serena soon got her revenge as Egwene began to blush in embarrassment because she had childishly stuck her tongue out at Rand while the Wise Ones were still there. Serena was still grinning until Rand and Rhuarc began speaking of what was in Rhuidean.  
  
'A way of looking through the eyes of another in a different time? How interesting' she thought carefully while subconsciously listening to the conversation going on in front of her.  
  
"What is / _Avendoraldera_ /," Serena interrupted curiously. Rhuarc blinked and answered, "/ _Avendoraldera_ / is the "Tree of Life" and was given to Cairhien as a gift by us, the Aiel."  
  
"This "Tree of Life" is gone now?" "Yes" "Is it white and almost silvery with strong branches while giving off a sense of calm?" "Yes, how did you know," Rhuarc asked astonished.  
  
Serena gave a mysterious smile and replied, "You will know when we resume our journey." They gave her another curious glance but resumed their conversation as a single heart beat a little quicker at seeing the almost sultry smile.  
  
The women entered the Wise Ones' tent while muttering something about water and shade. The others followed silently.  
  
"Strip to the waist," Melaine said sternly to Rand and Mat. They looked at each other startled and Egwene made a snicker as she noticed how Serena tried to avoid looking at them while a slow wave of red began rising again. Mat also gave a snicker and quickly followed Melaine's directions while watching Serena's reaction.  
  
Serena scowled ferociously and determinedly turned around to look at their torsos. She marched up to Melaine and said, "I can heal Rand too."  
  
Melaine answered respectfully, "If it would please you." Serena smiled brightly in return and replied, "We are all friends here."  
  
She turned to Rand and said, "Hold still." He acquiesced and surveyed as she did the same to him as she did to Mat. Serena began to glow with the unearthly light but frowned slightly and hesitated.  
  
"What's wrong," asked Egwene.  
  
"There is a strange...aura around some part of his body."  
  
Serena scrutinized Rand's chest and noticed a strange scab near his side. Her eyes widened and she moved a little closer to inspect the old wound. Rand's eyes widened slightly at her closeness and began to grow warm as his heart beat faster. He almost shivered as her hand slowly rose to touch the scab. Serena let her hand hover over the wound and frowned again.  
  
She sat back and gave a soft sigh. "This wound cannot be fully healed by me right now, I'm afraid." Mat gave her a concerned look and asked, "I thought you were a goddess or something?"  
  
Serena replied, "I was originally a Goddess in my past life, but I died and was reborn as a human. As time grew on, my body began to regain its immortality and strength. As a goddess, I am very powerful, practically one of the most powerful gods. However I haven't regained every memory of power and I do not know the extent of what I can do right now. I can do my best right now with what knowledge I have, but it will not be enough to completely heal an old wound such as this. Of that I am certain."  
  
They all nodded and Rand said quietly, "I only ask that you do your best, please."  
  
Serena looked at him sadly and nodded. She began concentrating once again and her light was brighter than the last time. Everyone could practically feel the power on their own bodies and began to feel a sense of strength and cleanliness. Serena let the power flow from the palm of her hand into Rand's body and tried to focus most of the healing energy into the old wound.  
  
After what seemed like hours, she stopped and gasped in air as she fell back on her bottom. Rand also inhaled air like a dying man and Egwene ran forward to help them. Serena quickly rose and slowed her breathing.  
  
"I'm fine," she said to Egwene and went to Rand. She put a hand on his shoulder and said reassuringly, "It's ok, just breathe. Create a rhythm in your mind and calm your heart. Breathe."  
  
Rand gazed into her swirling blue and silver eyes and slowly steadied his heart to a normal pace...or what was a normal pace when she was so close to him.( hehehehe)  
  
"Are you two alright?"  
  
Amys's concerned voice broke them from their trance and they turned away from each other before they could see each other's light blushes.  
  
"I'm fine," they said simultaneously. Amys smiled slightly but stopped as Rand began speaking once more.  
  
"Rhuarc, is there any way for me to speak to the septs and clan chiefs before Couladin can cause anymore trouble for us?"  
  
Rhuarc frowned slightly, "...There is no set tradition, but the closest place to the Cold Rocks or Rhuidean would be Alcair Dal. There the Peace of Rhuidean would most likely hold."  
  
"/ _Al'cair Dal_ /? The "Golden Bowl"," asked Mat. Serena peered at him along with Egwene as he spoke the word differently than Rhuarc, with a slight...accent. 'It was very subtle but there nonetheless' they both thought.  
  
"It is a round canyon and is certainly not golden. There is a ledge at one end and a man could speak there without having to raise his voice for everyone to hear," Rhuarc replied while nodding.  
  
a while later (again)  
  
Serena frowned.  
  
During that time, they had learned of Rand's true parents and that they were also dead. Egwene and the others had tried to comfort him in their own way, but Serena understood he did not know how to react. He had never met his true parents. All he had were the people who had taken care of him and had given him the happiness in his childhood.  
  
Aviendha and Moiraine had also returned, although Moiraine was a little worse for wear. 'I had to heal the both of them and I'm starting to feel a bit tired.' The Wise Ones had also told him of the prophecy speaking about him. It said that he would bring together everyone but would then break the world.  
  
'Wow, I bet everyone would love to get news like that. The first time I found out anything important about me I felt like I would scream. Rand didn't express anything but his eyes and his emotions were so...bitter...'  
  
She sighed and looked over Egwene was resting. 'I might as well visit the others in Elysion' she thought to herself. Serena lay down on the pallet and slowly closed her eyes.  
  
in Elysion  
  
Serena blinked and found herself standing in front of the temple where Helios stood waiting for her along with three familiar people. She strode up the stairs with a smile on her face and realized she was in her Goddess form.  
  
"Hello, Helios. How are the others?"  
  
"They are doing well, your Majesty. They have all been living their own inner dreams here. Lita her cooking, Ami her medicine, Mina her acting, Rei her singing, Haruka her racing, Michiru her music, Setsuna her fashion designing, and Hotaru is happy being healthy and strong while playing constantly with other dreamers."  
  
"I am happy to hear that. May I ask who these three are?"  
  
The three familiar faces grinned happily and replied, "I'm surprised you haven't remembered us, your Majesty. We were the originally the Amazon Trio!" (A/N: Sorry, I don't remember the team names. I only remember the Amazon Quartet.)  
  
Serena's eyes widened and she joyously laughed while hugging each. "I remember! You guys are Fisheye, Tigers Eye, and Hawks Eye!"  
  
They laughed together once more and Serena wiped away tears. She said to them, "I will be going now. Tell the others I said Hi! I will be visiting again soon."  
  
They hugged each other once more, including Helios, and waved goodbye. Serena shimmered and vanished.  
  
The four looked at each other and said, "I hope she finds happiness in her own heart now."  
  
/ _Tel'aran'rhiod_ /  
  
Serena entered the so-called world of dreams and saw Egwene speaking with a pretty young girl dressed in high necked green dress. 'Wow, proper' she thought laughingly.  
  
The girl turned and gasped as she saw Serena standing there. Egwene whirled around and saw Serena. She squinted slightly and said, "Serena? Is that really you?"  
  
Serena cocked her head slightly to the side in a questioning look and walked forward. "Why? Is there something wrong with me?" Egwene shook her head and said, "No, you just looked...out of this world?"  
  
Serena glanced down and sweatdropped.  
  
"Oops, I forgot I was still in my Goddess form. I was visiting some friends a second ago."  
  
A voice spoke up questioningly, "Goddess form?"  
  
Serena gasped as she quickly raised her head, "Damn, I forgot someone else was here. She is your friend, Egwene. Correct?"  
  
"Yes," Egwene replied, "and what does "damn" mean?"  
  
Serena sweatdropped again and said, "Sorry, "damn" is a bad word in my world. It's like...saying "blood and bloody ashes" like Mat always does!"  
  
Serena turned to the young girl next to Egwene and held out her hand. "Hello, my full name is Serenity Amnesty Tranquillia Solania Starline Moonshine (A/N: I had a random moment of insanity here). My friends call me Serena or Sere. I hope we can be friends as I am with Egwene," she said with a blinding smile.  
  
The girl blinked once...twice...thrice (A/N: hehehehehe) before smiling back and proudly, albeit boastfully, replying, "My name is Elayne Trakand of the House of Trakand, Daughter of Morgase, the Queen of Andor."  
  
Serena inwardly frowned at the girl's vanity and decided to reprehend her.  
  
"Really, you're a princess? So am I! Or I used to be. My full title is Neo- queen of the Moon, the Earth, the Cosmos, and the Stars, Guardian of the Cosmos, Messiah of Light, Goddess of Light, Purity, Life, and the Cosmos. I am also a Sailor Senshi of the Moon and Cosmos." (A/N: I gave her a few extra stuff. Hotaru is sort of her opposite. Darkness and Light, Death and Life.)  
  
Egwene gave an inaudible snicker as Elayne's face visibly paled at the longer and obviously more powerful titles than hers. Serena gave a gentle smile and said kindly, "Titles don't really matter though since we're all going to be friends!"  
  
They all smiled at each other before Elayne said to Egwene, "Nynaeve and I are ahead of schedule right now. The Sea Folk also think Rand is their Coramoor." Serena let them continue their talking and surveyed their surroundings quietly. She saw mounds of rubble everywhere until a sparkling light caught her eye. She could also feel a large amount of security wards surrounding it. There was also a small trace of Rand's aura laced with the wards which meant he had left them in the "real world".  
  
She walked closer until her gown almost touched the wards and looked carefully at the object. It was a long sword that was crystal clear like glass. From experience, she understood it was probably much stronger than it looked and most likely harder. She reached out with her power and felt the strength of magical energy brimming from the sword. However, it could not actually give power. It seemed to be more of a power channeling object for someone who had a bit of magic.  
  
Serena gave a start as she felt a small tendril of energy behind her but relaxed as she felt Amys's aura omitting from the small bit of power. Soon enough she heard Elayne shrieking Egwene's name.  
  
She quickly strode over and said, "It is alright. It was merely Amys summoning Egwene. She was probably not supposed to be in here without Amys anyway. You should get some rest and plan for the rest of your journey."  
  
Elayne quickly nodded as the worry disappeared from her eyes and was about to leave until Serena stopped her to speak.  
  
"Elayne, you have a pure heart. You are merely too vain and prideful. Your mouth will be trouble one day. You must learn to curb your tongue and care for the wellbeing of others," said Serena gently, "We will meet again soon, Elayne of Trakand. Also tell your companion, Nynaeve, of our meeting. I would like to be her friend too. Goodbye."  
  
Elayne could only stare as Serena once again vanished in sparkling silver light.  
  
I think this chapter and chapter 4 were my longest so far. Both are about 7 pages and I have a feeling there will be longer chapter coming soon. Right now I had a brain freeze for about a month and I was waiting for reviews. I now want more reviews!!! They can be flames or advice about what I should do or if I messed up on names. I'm currently on book ten: Crossroads of Twilight. I might have missed this or something, but what happened to Galad? I feel bad for the guy.  
  
Note to people: You know how she knew about the tree of life? Hmmmmmmmmm I wonder what she's gonna do? (Hint hint: she is sort of the Goddess of Life)  
  
This chapter sort of started off boring in my own opinion but I'm thinking there's gonna be some more action later on (not like that, you sickos...well not yet anyway ) Anyway, I am not posting another chapter until I get at least 6 reviews for this story. (I also have another idea for another SM crossover. Can you tell I love the anime/manga!!?)  
  
**SilverFox28**


End file.
